<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convergence by thecarefool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083791">Convergence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarefool/pseuds/thecarefool'>thecarefool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarefool/pseuds/thecarefool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A force-user finds herself stranded in a galaxy far far away. She seeks help from the Mandalorian in order to find her way back home.  </p><p>Sorry not good with summaries without giving the whole plot away!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian/Force-user</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,</p><p>First thank you for reading my series. I haven't written in four years and I'm quite rusting. This idea has been floating around my head for a few weeks now and I finally had the courage to post again. I hope you guys enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p>
<p>“Come on fight back!”</p>
<p>“Why is she just kneeling there?”</p>
<p>The roar of the arena torn through my ears flowing down my already exhausted body. Never, in my months flying across the galaxy, did I think that my death would become quite the show. Why did I wish for adventure? Why did I seek chaos when I lived in peace? Peace, that my family fought and died for.<br/>
A crack lip began to swell and my right eye was blinded by the blood that poured from a thick cut on my forehead. My vision blurred, yet the pairs of feet surrounding my never left my peripheral. No longer could I see Mando who was tied up and force to watch the show. </p>
<p>“Jedi! No wonder they all died off.”</p>
<p>One of the four mercenaries taunted and others laughed. “She’s simply a whore of the Mandalorian,” another added as they continued to circle their prey for slaughter. Honestly, their insults held no weight to the pain my body felt. I tried everything to focus, mediate, and call on the force. </p>
<p>Nothing…</p>
<p>‘Please,’ I thought, calling out hoping, praying that other force users, alive or dead, sensed me.</p>
<p>Nothing…	</p>
<p>‘Dad,’ I cried out through the void of my mind where the connection used to live. </p>
<p>“Let’s end this; the crowd is getting violent.” A blaster was position in order for my quick execution. I hoped that Mando would react as Mando would and not give up the quarry.</p>
<p>‘Pavetta!’</p>
<p>I gasped at the sound of my name echoing through the emptiness of my mind. My eyes snapped opened, there pass the planes of the universe, galaxies, and time, my savior stood. Everything flooded my senses as if they were travelling at lightspeed. I had to restrain them before drowning from the weight and focus. </p>
<p>His familiar smile reverberated down my spine, ‘Sorry, we took so long.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ghost Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Recently, I played Jedi Fallen Order and was inspired to use Kashyyyk. Also, never thought about what Mando smelled like before or anybody for that matters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The humidity was barely tolerable in daylight. Sweat made my gray tunic cling uncomfortably to my skin. Some may think that the descent into darkness provided a reprieved from the tropical weather, actually, it was worse. The air was thick and dense making each breath harder than the first. No wonder the Wookies’ homes were open to allow the breeze through. Now, I found myself surrounded by dense overgrown jungle vines that made their claim over an old First Order base. The base was near the edge of the Black Forest where the Wookies believed to be a place of evil and filled with spirits. Dropping down from a ledge, I peered through the darkness for any creatures that might be hiding. </p><p>“See anything!”</p><p>Suddenly, my partner in crime jumped down to join me. “Subtle, Caden, very subtle,” I deadpanned, reminding myself how annoying my oldest friend was. Oldest meaning, we grew up, trained, and fought together. Caden was part of the second group of kids found to be inclined to the force and more followed. Soon Caden and I would be choosing our own apprentices to mentor. Sadly, that meant our adventures around the galaxy would no longer be together. </p><p>He simply shrugged his shoulders jumping down beside me; lifting his blue lightsaber in the air to illuminate the hall before us. “Your father won’t be too happy to know that you’re sneaky around in a place like this,” Caden stated, focusing on the path ahead and keeping a close eye out. I smiled, sensing Caden using the Force to detect any lifeforms. </p><p>“He knows already, he always knows,” I groaned, picturing his disapproval stare, arms crossed with my mother standing behind him holding back a laugh, “Besides I’m 25, he knows I’m good at getting into trouble.” We passed a few doors that were stuck together and no amount of Force was unlocking them. Honestly, I was more curious about what was at the end of the hallway. Caden and I continued forward regardless of our instincts. Everything was eerily quiet. No disturbances. No creatures. No creepy saava or skungus. Just quiet.</p><p>“Pavetta, I’m not sensing anything,” Caden stopped and although he what he said was true his defensive stance said otherwise. His trepidation hummed through my mind causing chills to run up my spine. The void created by the place was more alarming. In all my years scavenging, nothingness had a presence. Kashyyk was a planet full of life and was connected by roots of great trees. Therefore, finding a place were that life does not breathe or tickle my senses, is distressing. Force sensitive or not. What caused such disconnection? The darkside? </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted when we found a door that was not collapse or broken. A dim red light flooded the area, breaking through the darkness beyond. Surprised, I looked at Caden, “Apparently, First Order technology holds up well.” The blue light aiding as a flashlight contrasted beautifully against the red as Caden and I carefully passed through the doorway. Inside along the walls were rows and rows of metal supply racks. They blocked the room’s other side appearing to have no end. </p><p>“An old armory maybe,” I noticed the blasters, grenades, armor, and various military supplies stacked neatly on the shelves. Caden paced through the different rows, raising his saber eying a lone blaster. “Pavetta, I don’t think this is First Order,” Caden stated as he walked over to an old stormtrooper helmet. Curious, I followed thinking back on all the history lessons I received and remember of Kashyyyk. </p><p>“Imperial…,” amazing how the Imperial equipment and base was not completely retaken by Kashyyyk’s jungle. Not for the lack of trying. Lost in thought, Caden moved on as I continued to investigate the subtle differences in Imperial masks from First Order. Not much, I noted. “They weren’t a creative bunch, huh?” I muttered. <br/>Unexpectedly, the sound of Caden’s feet have hindered. As interesting as the Imperial stormtrooper’s mask was nothing prepared me for Caden’s froze form. Caden the hyper, unimpressed, and never silent was displaying opposite characteristics. Concerned, I stalked over, “What is it?” He stood holding his saber high above his head, at the top of what appear to be a dig site. Not an average dig site as the path moved forward not downward. We barely made out the mining tools laid along the path without a closer inspection. </p><p>“Holy hell,” I voiced echoed, “What were they looking for?”</p><p>Caden grabbed my arm when I took a step onward. Reassuringly, I smiled my footsteps echo through the chamber. “We’re together, we’ll be fine,” I placed my hand on his, using the touch to flow my calmness to his worry aura. Caden grunted in defeat and allowed my intrusion. As if responding to the Force, a brisk cold wind conjured from the deepest part of the tunnel whisked through us. Something whispered at the end. At first, I merely thought the sound was the natural, but no.</p><p>“Do you hear that?”</p><p>“No…” Caden glanced back, “We shouldn’t linger, Pavetta. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”</p><p>Ignoring Caden, I advanced. I hated when people said that. Only pure darkness ahead and Caden’s blue light piercing a few feet in front of us. I lost all track of time as if time did not exist here. Far beyond us a dull azure light shone through the darkness. The light mirrored Caden’s lightsaber. The voices grew louder and unconsciously I moved my hand to the hilt of my lightsaber. Unsure that what was approaching was friend or foe. </p><p>Caden called out my name, cautiously as the light grew closer and closer. “Keep walking, we’re trained for this,” I reminded, focused and honestly, itching for some action. What could live in such darkness?</p><p>Eerily, I realized that the footsteps I heard was only Caden’s and myself. A ghost. Did we dive too deep in the Black Forest? <br/>My hand slid around my saber strapped to my belt as the light grew brighter and brighter. The wave of Caden’s distress did not help my excitement about the approaching figure. Yet, we never faulter. </p><p>My friend came to an abrupt stop and his anguish turned to peace, “I don’t think that’s another creature or droid. Look.” He urged with a nod to turn my attention from Caden back to the mysterious light; and when he moved his saber down the other light copied. “A reflection?” I muttered, as I relaxed my hand off my weapon and Caden laughed nervously. “I can feel your parents and the other students laughing at us for not catching that sooner.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m disappointed,” I sighed. </p><p>Caden relaxed putting his hands on his hips, “Did you bring us here to die?”<br/>“<br/>Obliviously.”</p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”</p><p>I elbowed him before pushing forward. How naïve? And quite embarrassing when I noticed the light was at the same height as Caden’s. I prayed when we returned home, he would forget to mention the event for his own pride. Smiling, I had a feeling he would say I made the mistake and stated that he knew all along it was an reflection. <br/>Somehow, we managed to reach the end of the tunnel and found the source of the reflection. A large wall of what I thought was ice extending far above us. The height stretched farther than the width and I assume that we stood at the center. Looking to the left and right, the wall stretched about eight feet give or take.  Of course, the wall wasn’t made of ice but some kind of mineral that held a similar appearance. </p><p>“The empire was unable to break through. If that was there goal,” Caden said, stepping forward rising his saber for a closer look. </p><p>“I feel like I have seen this somewhere before,” but where? Clearly, not ice but a type of glass, thick and reflecting the darkness surrounding it. Smooth waves adorn the surface creating an earthly texture and appearing untouched. No cracks or blemishes. And untouched, I sensed, for a reason. The voices from early had disappeared. <br/>Caden continued to the left, following the wall and carefully maneuvering over old Imperial drilling equipment. The new found distance, the infinite glass wall that spread tall and wide, and eerily sensed of doom created a new wave of anxiety. All my instincts were telling me to leave that we shouldn’t have come here. That Caden was right.</p><p>Without hesitating, I ran after Caden, jumping over the equipment he already maneuvered around. As he drew closer, I noticed that his curiosity tugs at his hand as he reaches towards the dark glass before him. “Caden,” I grabbed his arm, “Don’t!” At my sudden attack, he pushed back with the force and throwing me into the wall. My back broke my fall against the glass wall with an unpleasant grunt. Suddenly, I heard the voices piercing my mind as if they were scratching violent against my skull wanting to get out.</p><p>“Pavetta!” I barely heard Caden over the roar and screamed for him to get away. Instead, my legs buckled from the pain. My knees slammed against the hard ground while my hands pulled at my hair praying for the voices to stop. Was I screaming? My throat burned but the voices drowned out all other sound. Tears welled up in my eyes and Caden’s blurry figure coming toward me. </p><p>“Stay away,” I warned but he didn’t listen. “No!” With the little strength I had left, I forced pushed him back as far as I could. Over the shrieking in my mind, my own thoughts were yelling to get up and away. As I moved my legs to push myself forward, I began to fall again. I landed on one knee and stretching my hand out towards the glass wall. My palm slammed, creating a loud clap and the sound shuddered and silence the voices completely. However, my new peace lasted shortly, as a bright green light blasted from where my hand had touched the wall. Suddenly, I was thrown into the air. </p><p>There was no graceful landing, no. Only my mind slipping into unconsciousness. </p><p>***</p><p>Everything hummed. My body, my mind, my ears. The only thing solid was the warm ground beneath me. Not the best place to take a nap, Caden needs to be prepared for my nagging. Placing an injured person on the ground when we have a new ship with comfortable bedding. I tried to move even open my eyes but my body felt weak and empty.<br/>The Force? Its presence was barely there. Drained and gone. Not only the Force but my strength as well. No longer did I feel Caden’s presence either. Panicking, I strained at opening my month in order call out to Caden. Nothing, I was paralyzed.  </p><p>Suddenly, a pair of muffled voices echoed through the darkness. Apparently, over some kind of disagreement. Did Caden come back with help? My ears were no longer ringing and I heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer. </p><p>“I have spoken.”</p><p>One unfamiliar male voice ended whatever argument the two had started. Another sound, a defeated sigh responded before someone hook their arms under my own and my knees. The lift caused me to have slight vertigo as my stomach churned. My limbs were dead weight as my arms hung loosely as I was carried. Whoever this was he most definitely was not Caden. Armor wasn’t his style. The cold metal was pressed up against my cheek. My senses didn’t betray me like my body. The stranger smelled of blaster fire, burnt metal, and sweat not entirely unpleasant. Honestly, could have been worse. His strength was noticeable by the biceps pressed against my shoulder and knee. So, this might be quite a fight, if I get my body to catch up with my thoughts. I flinched when the sunlight shined behind my eyelids and my “hero” noticed, “Are you awake?” In a sense, I thought and tried to voice but nothing. Annoyed, he grunted. </p><p>“Just to let you know, I don’t work for free.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>